Doomsday Feelings
by Sun Myano
Summary: Two particular people have quarreled like blazes.


Doomsday Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own everything, (I'd love to, who doesn't?) but I own 1LT Désirée Sun Myano, Din Hau and Niang. (Who are they???) Anybody who dares to say anything else can talk to my Jaffa bodyguard. (Just kidding.)  
  
Do you remember Sun Myano? The "adoptive daughter" of Yu. She truly is the no.1 Goa'uld expert at the SGC. (All from the experiences she had throughout the years.) Her presence makes my universe a bit parallel.  
  
Idea: Well, I wrote that during a little depression of mine. Also I've tried to digest that Michael Shanks married Lexa Doig. Actually the idea is a bit older than the depression thing. Anyway I hope you have some fun and don't declare me totally crazy. (It's fanfiction ;-) .)  
  
(By the way, after finishing the story I've inserted some comments. I hope they don't bother you, lol. )  
  
Summary: Some kind of row came to be because one person wasn't that nice to another one. The story takes place short after the end of the episode "Full Circle".  
  
Introduction: After the return from Abydos and the explosion the crew was able to reestablish the wormhole. SG1 was about to go back to see what had happened on the planet. Lieutenant Myano told Colonel O'Neill she won't go. As the team returned Sun behaved some strange. During the briefing she didn't say a word, after it Sam Carter asked her friend what had happened. She is told that Daniel had addressed some pretty harsh allegations to his former friend... (You can't leave certain people alone...)  
  
***  
  
"Man. As soon as we're back there's trouble. What did he say to hurt her and where the hell's she gone after the briefing??? " Jack O'Neill exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Sun has already told me some about the thing. l'll take care of that, okay Sir?"  
  
"Yeah, all right Carter."  
  
Sam Carter turned and left to find Sun. As expected she found her in her quarters. Sam entered without knocking. She felt that Sun would have sent her away if she had done it. (Bitchin' round like so often before. But not with good old Samantha...) Sam closed the door behind. Sun, who sat on her bed and sobbed quietly, noticed the major without looking up.  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
"Hey.You should stop crying."  
  
"I have reason to do it."  
  
Sam sat down next to her friend and hugged her.  
  
"I know that he has really hurt you. But you needn't cry. We're all there for you. Jack wasn't really pleased about it either."  
  
"Daniel had always been there for me as well. I don't understand why things have gone this way now. His ascension has changed him a lot." (For crying out loud...sniff.)  
  
"That he has ascended doesn't give him the right to call you that. He has missed too much to make such remarks."  
  
"Maybe he's right."  
  
"Shh. Don't say that."  
  
As Sam drew Sun closer to her she fell silent and put her head on Sam's shoulder. (Cuddling For Dummies.)  
  
"Sam I don't know what I should do without you."  
  
"That's what friends are there for."  
  
"But I've just lost a very good one. (We already know that, boo.) And actually it isn't just his fault that we are in such a row now."  
  
Sam sighed. "We all make mistakes...though Daniel made the one this time.What he accuses you is just not fair."  
  
Sun stood up from the bed and began wandering around the room. "Partly he may be right, the things he has said about me collaborating with the Goa'uld are not completely wrong. But I haven't things worse with it... I've always tried to help you all by doing what I've done. And I haven't really killed anybody or else..." She broke up and began staring at the floor.  
  
Now her friend rose as well and took Sun's hand. "Did you?" (Stupid question.)  
  
"I don't exactly remember. Seems as if I accidentally killed a woman by using the hand device.I fainted. (That can happen when you have been a host for two times...) Din Hau (Yu's ex-girlfriend, hehe.) later told me of her being revived and then being repelled from the planet."  
  
"Who was that woman?"  
  
"The mother of my servant Niang. I've told you the story, remember?" (Always gossipin'.)  
  
Sam thought for a moment. "Yes. Not that her mother deserved it but she had almost been responsible for the death of her daughter." (The story's too said to tell it out to the world.)  
  
This was one of the examples that proved how wrong Daniel was with what he had said. Sun had saved Niang's life as she had taken the girl as her servant. Both of the women knew that, but Sun was not sure of it being so right. The trouble she had had with Yu after that action (The guy's never pleased. He's only happy when he can be grumpy or if he can grouse. Though I like em a lot.) was evident for her not really collaborating with the Goa'uld lords. But the action itself did not seem proof enough to her. The fact that she killed the girl's mother afterwards, which had been an irrational and aggressive act, let that example become pretty faint.  
  
"Sam, it's so senseless. We can't get on together again that easy. Both Daniel and I have our points it'll take a lot of time to figure the whole thing out. I'm willing to bury the hatchet but I don't think he's also willing to."  
  
"When he comes back once again you two will have to make the thing up."  
  
"You can't force peace. (Where did she pick that up?) That's something I've learnt by now."  
  
"Daniel has to understand that things have changed during his long absence."  
  
"Most of the time he wasn't absent he was with his friends but never with me. Things must be in deep. He has already got to have that opinion for quite a long period of time."  
  
"Things have to work how they are, then.(She's giving in. Carter's giving in!) I'll talk Jack about it. He's anxious to know what has happened. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No, not yet." (A little bit of a chickenshit that girl.)  
  
"All right. See you later, then. (At dinner would fit best. There's nothing against digesting things with some fruit salad.) And don't you cry again." Sam hugged her friend once again. Sun smiled lightly and whispered "Thank you, girl." The major replied "Nevermind." then she left the room.  
  
***  
  
And now I expect your reviews. (Come on, cut me short.) How do you like the fanfic? Shall I go on with the story? Did I mention that I expect REVIEWS from you??? 


End file.
